Juliette Valentine Jones and the Heroes of Olympus
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: Juliette and her little sister are demigods like the Big 7 and all of their friends. This is just their adventures together during Senior Year. Rated T because there might be future things falling under the T category, and I'm paranoid... Lol


**I DO NOT own either of the Percy Jackson series! I only own Juliette, Indigo, and Aaron! If you haven't read The Heroes of Olympus series, you won't get it. If you haven't finished that series, I suggest not reading this because I have and there WILL BE SPOILERS! Happy reading. **

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**

_**XO-Juliette-XO**_

"Goooooo Falcons!" my friend Rachel Dare **(Rachel came back by the request of Ella the Harpy and Tyson the Cyclops in this story.)** and I cheered on the basketball boys who were now playing.

"They're all over the place out there on that court aren't they Jules?" Rachel muttered in my ear.

I stifled a giggle. "Yeah. No kidding. And I thought football was all over the ground."

Rachel laughed.

The buzzer on the scoreboard sounded for halftime, which was a relief because I was parched.

"I can pay this time," Rachel said as we waited in line at the concession stand after we performed our halftime routine.

"But you paid last time. It's my turn."

"Really Jules. It's on me."

"Or I can just pay for the both of you girls and call it even?" a very familiar male's voice spoke from behind us.

"Percy!" Rachel and I turned around with a smile on each of our faces.

"Hey Annabeth," I grinned at the girl.

"Juliette. Rachel," Annabeth nodded her head at each of us and smiled back sweetly.

"And don't forget us!" Leo popped from behind them with Callie on his arm.

I laughed again. "Hey Leo. Hey Callie."

"Hello Juliette," Callie smiled.

"I think we're missing a few people," Rachel said.

"Or maybe not," Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel said from behind us. **(Frank and Hazel are visiting.)**

"Actually, we still are…" I looked around for Indigo, "Where's my sister?"

"Here…" the moody blond walked up to where we were standing.

"Can't you ever wear something that doesn't make you look like someone, or you, just died?"

"It's no wonder Nico likes her so much," Leo agreed, grinning at Indi. **(Nico's a sweetheart, so I decided not to make him gay. I can actually hear the majority of you sigh in relief and say "Yes!" because none of us could actually believe he was. I mean, there was a good reason. Percy's gorgeous! But enough about Percy and Nico being either gay or not gay, we have a story to finish here…)**

"Haha. Very funny guys. And Nico isn't always like that. He's really sweet…" she had a dreamy and far-away look in her violet eyes.

Although there was something inside of me that wanted to join her in fawning over her love life, she was my little sister, so I fake gagged instead.

"I get the feeling you all are talking about me again aren't you?" Nico asked, appearing out of nowhere like a shadow, scaring me half to death. **(Haha. Scared her half to death and he's a child of Hades. I crack myself up. Any who… Moving on…) **Nico crossed his arms.

Sometimes, I actually see what my little sister sees in him. He has dark floppy hair that makes him pretty cute in the "I-wake-up-like-this-and-didn't-have-to-do-anything-to-it" kind of way. It also says: "I-don't-know-I'm-actually-this-attractive."

And other times I _don't_ know what she sees in him. He's _really_ pale. And his eyes are such a dark brown that they almost look black at times. And not to mention the fact that he's pretty depressing to be around. Rarely does he smile. That is, unless Indigo is around.

Nico is also like borderline emo, if you will. He wears black all the time and it has skulls on it. He also had this silver skull ring he wears.

But then again, the only colors Indigo wears are black and her namesake indigo. Very rarely does she wear a lighter shade of blue. And even then it's still a dark shade of blue.

But he makes her happy. And although I'd never say it out loud, they make a pretty darn cute couple. And if she's happy and is "in love" with the guy, then I guess it makes me happy too.

"She's just jealous she doesn't have a boyfriend," Indi grinned at me and slipped her hand into Nico's, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah right. Like _I'd_ be jealous of _him_." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just glad you finally found someone to make you happy bro," Percy punched Nico's arm playfully.

"I am to," Hazel smiled at Nico like he was her adored little brother. **(Maybe cuz he is...? *In distance* Spiri! Finish the freaking story! *Back to me.* Aye cap'n!)**

"Gag me with a spoon…" I muttered as our cheer coach yelled at Rachel and I to hurry up because the ballgame was about to start again.

"Stay out of trouble," I told Indi, "And _please _don't stick your tongue down my sister's throat again…" I pleaded with Nico.

I turned and left so I could finish cheering on this ballgame.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**XXX-Indigo-XXX**_

Jeesh. Ever since my first kiss with Nico, Julie's been on my case about it.

But I have to admit, he did kinda sneak his tongue in there. And another thing I'm admitting, I would let him kiss me again like that every day. ;) Lol.

The ballgame was finally over. And with my help, Central Park East, our school, won by a landslide.

I'm going to guess you're wondering what I mean by "with my help." Well you see, I'm like a real-life magician. I have the power of magic literally right at my fingertips. If I wanted to, I could be like Maleficent and put a curse on a person. But magic has rules to it you see. There always has to be a way out. Which is really stupid. What's the point of putting a curse on someone if they have even the slightest chance of getting out of it? I guess it's the lovey-dovey Happily Ever After my sister would answer with.

I don't get it. She loves the idea of love. Everything about it. Crap, she was even born on the most lovey-dovey day of the year! Her middle name is freaking Valentine! But yet she still hates _my_ relationships with guys. Especially my relationship with Nico. The third-most important relationship in her life to worry about (coming after our father's and her own of course), and she tries to butt into my happiness.

It's technically her second-most important if you think about it because she doesn't have a boyfriend.

And maybe that's her problem.

Juliette and I are total opposites. I have blond hair. She has a caramel color that's tinted with red.

I was born at midnight on the day with the longest night. She was born in the day on the day of love.

I prefer darker colors. She likes pinks and reds and whites.

She pretty much lives for clothing and shoes and makeup while I could care less about it and like practicing my magic and playing video games all day.

She works at a shoe store and I am only 14, so I couldn't work even if I wanted too.

She's close to Dad and our stepmom Mindy. I'm in the background, always searching for a way to leave the house.

She has something of her sweet and beautiful mother's (a gold ring on a gold chain Jules wears as a necklace.) I have nothing but the fact that I'm almost certain mine was a prostitute, or maybe just a slut who fell from the whore tree and banged every guy on the way down.

She has pretty honey colored eyes, I have a dark violet.

But I have an advantage on Juliette. She may have all of her friends, but she's alone. I have Nico.

Speaking of the cutie, he bumped my shoulder.

"The ballgame's over Indi. You kinda zoned-out on me again."

"Sorry about that."

"What were you thinking about?"

"My sister."

"You do that a lot."

I sighed. "I know."

He held my hands and hoisted me to my feet so we could leave.

I laced our fingers together and we walked out the door to catch up with the others.

"There you are! I was just about to go inside and look for you! You didn't answer your phone!" Juliette had a scared and crazy look in her eyes.

"My phone died…" I slightly hung my head in shame.

She sighed. "I'm just glad you're ok. I was pretty worried about you, you know."

"I know," I offered her a small smile.

She smiled in return.

"Nico." A man's voice snapped from behind all of us.

Nico's father, whose name Nico refuses to mention, stood in there with Nico's stepmom and older half-brother. His dad, excuse me, _father_, was wearing black dress shoes, black dress slacks, and a black overcoat covering what I would guess was a nice black dress shirt. His black hair was greasy, but was in its usual over comb.

"It's time to go." His black eyes flickered over all of us. They stopped on Percy and Annabeth, recognizing them, and went to Nico and I's interlaced hands.

Nico stayed at what is kinda like a summer camp, but stays there all year-round and goes to his father's on the weekends.

Aaron, his older brother, bit his lip and waited for his father to blow. But he stayed calm and said nothing about it.

"Sir," I started meekly, "could Nico and Aaron join us all for pizza?"

His father looked at Nico's stepmother. She gave him a look that said "you-know-I-have-nothing-to-do-with-decisions-regarding-_him _." Man. Sometimes I wanted to slap that bitch in the face.

"Fine. You have an hour. I let you know when I'm ready to leave and go home."

And with that, his father and stepmother turned and got into their black Suburban and left Aaron and Nico there.

I glanced over at my sister. I could tell by the way she was blushing and looking at Aaron she was regretting the fact that she chose to wear a hoodie and sneakers after the game.

I took her by the arm and led her to Percy's car, the one we were riding in, and said: "Come one Lovesick."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**XO-Juliette-XO**_

Indigo sat in between Nico and me in the very back seat of Percy's car. Sally and Paul, Percy's parents, got him a big car so he could tote us all around.

Up in front were Percy and Annabeth, holding hands across the middle console between them. Every so often, Percy would gently slip his hand away to steer, but quickly put it back where it was.

Leo, Callie, and Rachel were sitting in the middle seats in that order in front of us. Leo and Callie would whisper in each other's ears. Sometimes, they would even kiss each other somewhere on the other person's face.

My sister and Nico were holding hands and talking quietly to each other.

We were listening to Percy's new Fall Out Boy CD **(you're welcome)**.

In the other car, Jason and Piper were in the front seats with Frank, Hazel, and Aaron riding in the back.

Coach Hedge, Mellie, and their baby Chuck were meeting us for pizza.

All of a sudden, there was this green light and green gas coming from Rachel's eyes and mouth. And when she spoke, it didn't even sound like her.

_Taking the Valentine the curse shall break_

_But will leave a new one in its wake._

_Both boys of Hades will be doomed_

_If no one acts suddenly soon._

_The daughter of Hecate shall be through_

_And Pluto's offspring, be gone with you!_

_Waves and Lighting will battle once more_

_The oath and fire evermore._

Rachel groaned and held her head. The green in the air was gone and her normal voice had returned.

"What just happened?" Indi asked.

I looked over at her to make sure she was ok. Other than the fact that she was just as pale as Nico usually is, and he was paler than normal, she seemed unharmed and fine.

"Percy Jackson. Answer her. What happened?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Uh… Let's just say you accidentally let out the answers to our mythology test," Percy cringed and glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"What myth-oh… Oops."

"You all know something I don't. But I'm guessing the Valentine would be me since that's my middle name. But I honestly have no idea what curse I'm breaking and what curse I'm making. I don't even know of any kids Hades even had! I don't even think we've covered that in mythology yet! And who's Hecate? And isn't Pluto a dwarf planet? And is there going to be another hurricane like Katrina? Is that what it meant by waves and lightning? And what did the line _the oath and fire evermore_ mean? I am _so_ confused right now you guys, it's not even funny."

"Fire has to mean Leo…" Percy thought about it, "And the line _Waves and Lighting will fight once more _must mean Jason and me…"

"Uh… Percy?" Annabeth gave him _the look_. That meant he was either about to do something stupid, or he already did.

Percy's eyes widened as he finally pulled into Pizza Hut.

I got out as soon as he cut the engine and took long strides to my dear friend Piper McLean.

"_Taking the Valentine the curse shall break_

_But will leave a new one in its wake._

_Both boys of Hades will be doomed_

_If no one acts suddenly soon._

_The daughter of Hecate shall be through_

_And Pluto's offspring, be gone with you!_

_Waves and Lighting will battle once more_

_The oath and fire evermore._" I repeated the passage Rachel had said in the car.

Piper put her hand on my forehead. "Are you coming down with a fever sweetie?"

But there was also something else in her eyes. Fear. Like she knew I had nothing wrong with me and I knew what I was talking about.

"She did it!" Percy pointed his finger accusingly at Rachel.

"Oh no," Hazel groaned quietly.

"Would someone please like to tell the both of us who are obviously clueless what the heck is going on?" Indi crossed her arms.

"I know what some of it means," Aaron raised his hand above his head.

"Ok Aaron. Let us know what it is," Annabeth nodded to him.

"Well I'm not sure about the Valentine, but I remember Dad saying something about finally breaking Calypso of her curse of staying on Ogygia once and for all instead of only a year away at a time. That could be it. I don't know of another curse coming though. But Nico and I are both children of Hades. The only known in existence since Bianca died in fact. I don't like the fact that I'm doomed. Uh…I remember Nico talking about Indigo having magic powers, so I assume she's a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. I'm pretty sure Hazel is Pluto's only known offspring. Jason would be lightning and Percy is the waves. The Prophecy of the Great Seven, you guys, said _an oath to keep with a final breath_, which was Leo's promise to Calypso, so I think Callie is the oath and Leo is of course the fire."

"Well Annabeth, I think Aaron has you panged for the smarts of the group," Leo tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"Not helping sweetie," Callie (Calypso?) squeezed his hand.

Leo sighed.

"Woah. Does this mean you and I are going to have another showdown Perce?" Jason asked.

"Gods I hope not," Percy's green eyes widened yet again.

"What are you cupcakes doing?" Coach Hedge yelled across the parking lot. "This pizza isn't going to eat itself."

"I don't know that I want anything to eat anymore. I think I might be sick." I rushed inside the doors to the bathroom. Then I puked in the toilet in the second stall.

"Jules?" Indigo asked quietly from outside the stall.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless from retching.

"You ok?"

"Peachy."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Giving you such a hard time. All you do is try to take care of me."

"It's only because I love you Indi."

"I love you too Jules."

I walked out of the stall and hugged my little sister.

"I brought your bag," she nudged it on the floor when we broke apart.

I sat on the floor and opened the duffel. "Thanks."

"I thought you might need it for some reason."

I looked at the contents and didn't recognize anything in there that I saw. Where was my cheerleading uniform? And my makeup bag?

"Indigo Lilliana Jones, where is all of my stuff?"

"I thought it was in there. I didn't do anything other than grab your bag out of the back of Percy's car."

I pulled out the first thing. A makeup bag that wasn't mine. It was much prettier, and it was the one that I had wanted from Avon, but it wasn't mine. I opened it to see if it would give me an indication of whose it was. The name read as followed: _Juliette Jones_.

"It has my name on it, but it isn't mine," I almost dropped it on the countertop.

"Well it says it's yours. And if you don't want magic makeup, I guess I'll take it."

"What do you mean _magic makeup_?"

"Exactly what it sounds like… That makeup will never run out. It can change into any shade or style you want. And you will always put it on perfectly."

"How do you know all that?"

"Hello? Magical being standing right next to you?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that."

Next, I pulled out the mass of white and held it up to my body.

It was a dress. A _beautiful_ dress in fact. White covered with matching white lace-overlay. It was off-the-shoulder and had a sweetheart neckline, and the sleeves were sheer white lace and went all the way down my arms to a V on the back of my hand and had a thing where I put it around the base of my middle finger. The length went down to my knees and puffed out like a party dress. **(The top of her dress looks like Elsa's ice dress in Frozen, but white, which was the inspiration for Juliette's dress.)** It had matching white lace tights to go with it. I put it on. And the shoes. Oh, the shoes. The shoes were gorgeous.

2.9 inches of pure beauty. Covered with light pink soft leather and white lace-overlay. The traditional leather lining was beige and the t-strap that went down to crisscrosses over the toes were encrusted with diamonds.

"Ha-lei-lu-ya," I slipped them on my feet. 7. My perfect size.

"Those are magic too you know," Indigo marveled at the sight of them.

"Huh?"

"They'll always match your shoe size. That outfit will always be your size too. _Aaaaand_ you don't have to worry about it wrinkling."

"Sweetness."

"You forgot a few things," Indi pulled out a hair brush, a hair straightener, a curling iron, and a light pink sash that match my shoes.

I tied the sash around me as Indigo used the magic items on my hair.

My red hair was shinier than I had seen it before, and it hung in loose beach waves.

"Juliette…you look…amazing…"

"Thank you Indi."

"Can I borrow it?"

"I thought you said you were a magical being? Can't you say _poof_! Hair I command you to cooperate?"

"I wish!" She laughed.

I handed her the hair products.

"Really?" she asked, her dark eyes sparkled.

"Really."

We put everything away once she was through and I grabbed my bag as she started for the door.

I joined her as we walked arm-in-arm out of the bathroom.

"Since when do you carry a dress around with you to wear after cheering at a basketball game?" Jason asked me, confused.

"Since it magically appeared in my duffel bag along with this awesome magic makeup, shoes, and hair products," I replied, sitting down next to Indi.

"No way," Leo shook his head.

"Why didn't I see it before? The job at the shoe store. The addictiveness to clothing, shoes, and makeup. The color choices. The story behind your mother and why she names you what she named you and the thing she left behind for you," Piper was talking fairly fast, and even though I understood her at this speed, I had no idea what she was even talking about.

"And now you look like a dove," Percy added to her.

"The symbol of the goddess of love herself; Aphrodite," Annabeth looked completely intrigued. Like I was a story she had just read the summary over and was thinking whether or not she should pick it up off of the shelf.

"Here we go again…" Nico groaned.

"Another one!" Coach Hedge exclaimed. "I just got over the fact that Aaron decided to join the party! How many of you darling little children do I have to put up with?"

"Make that another _two_ Coach. Indi's one too," Frank added.

"One what?" Indi asked.

"Demigod," Percy answered, his mouth full of pizza that had just gotten to the table 0.5 seconds before.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth scolded him playfully. I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing.

"This is a lot to take in in one night…" I sighed.

"You're right Juliette. Let's go to Percy's house tomorrow so we can all hang out and talk about this before Frank and Hazel have to go home in a few days," Annabeth suggested.

"Can I bring-" Callie (Do I call her Calypso?) started before Percy interrupted her.

"Yes you can bring stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. You always do Calypso," he answered.

"Yes!" Leo fist-pumped the air.

"As long as you make them blue," Percy added.

"Man, why do you always do that? Make it blue! You sound like Merriweather on _Sleeping Beauty_."

"And how, dear Mr. Valdez, would you know what Merriweather says in that movie?" Piper teased.

"I _do_ have a girlfriend you know. She doesn't exactly have a way to watch anything on Ogygia. And she wanted to start with the Disney Princess movies. What's wrong with that?"

"No she didn't. _You_ did. And you sing all the songs when you work on stuff at the garage. _Without_ watching the movie the night before," Jason tagged along in the mocking.

"Remind me not to sing any of the Disney songs so I can keep my pride," Nico said to Indigo.

"Without a doubt," she replied.

We all, even Leo, laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**XXX-Indigo-XXX**_

I woke up the next morning to the not-so-glorious golden rays of sunshine. I sat up and got out of my bed, slipping on the black fuzzy slippers on my floor.

Today's the day we get answers.

I walked to my bathroom and started to get ready. Someone knocked on my door.

"Indi?" I heard my dad's voice say.

I opened it and said: "Hi."

"Hey Sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"I guess that's good." He stood there awkwardly.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. There are a lot of things I want to say to you Indigo. I want to spend time with you, and bond with you. But you seem to not want to spend time with anyone but your sister and Nico."

"Dad… I don't feel like I belong here. I'm like this shadow who's in the background all the time. It seems to me like all you and Mindy ever want to do is be around Juliette."

"That's not true Sweetie. You know that we all three love you so very much and just want to make sure that you're happy. All we do is try to include you, and you don't seem to see that that's what we're doing."

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry ok? I guess I just don't feel like I'm your kid anymore. Like I belong to someone else. You and I are two totally different people. And I don't feel wanted."

"You _are_ wanted Indigo. You want to know why I fell in love with your mom?"

I nodded.

"She was beautiful, and smart, and brave, and funny, and talented, just like you are. And with each day, you look more and more like her. I never cared that we lacked things in common, I just liked the fact that she was who she was, and she didn't have to hide it from me."

"What happened to my mom?"

"She was murdered. Mugged and robbed on the streets. You were with me that night. She went out to get you a present, but didn't want you to see it yet. She wanted it to be a surprise."

"What was it?"

"The officers found it that night. It was this." He pulled out one of those bouncy balls that had sparkly stuff inside of it. It was a deep dark purple. "She said you'd know what to do with it when the time was right."

I knew now that I was the daughter of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, I knew exactly what to do with it.

"Thanks Dad," I told him.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

Today is the day that everything I've known and done in my life will change…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**XXX-Indigo-XXX**

I decided this morning to do something Indigo Lilliana Jones never does; where the color mint. I had a mint sweater, a white skirt that flowed and went down to my knees, pearl drop earrings, a mint and silver bangle, some old sandals of Juliette's that were a tan-ish color with some minty-teal on the straps, and mascara with some of Julie's pink lip-gloss she never wears anymore.

Then I met Julie downstairs so we could head to Percy's and get some answers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Just in time for Valentine's Day!**

**In honor of our newest member of the Spiri Vault Story Collection of Own Characters, I hereby announce Juliette Valentine Jones, Indigo Lilliana Jones, and Aaron what's-his-name-because-I-don't-have-one as the new members of the society!**

**RnR!**

**Happy Reading!**

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**


End file.
